


you make my heart shake (bend and break)

by tyongtrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongtrack/pseuds/tyongtrack
Summary: "so, you crushin' on any boys?"





	you make my heart shake (bend and break)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work im screaming with anxiety

"so, you crushin' on any boys?" ten giggles.

taeyong's breath hitches and his body involuntarily twitches. a lump forms in his throat and he tries to laugh too, but nothing comes out. and when did his mouth get so dry?

he knows it's a joke. of course it's a joke. and it was the perfect time for ten to crack it too, as he was painting taeyong's nails. like teenage girls at a slumber party.

taeyong can't bring himself to reply with words, so instead he offers ten a nervous smile. 

ten looks up from the bottle of blue nail polish and their eyes meet and for a moment, taeyong thinks he's never seen someone so beautiful.

but ten is his best friend, and he'll never be more than that. taeyong will not allow himself to have romantic feelings for another man. it's disgusting and unnatural. and surely ten thinks that as well. 

taeyong quickly tears his gaze from ten and stares down at his freshly painted nails, mind soaring with millions of conflicting thoughts. 

ten leans back and places the nail polish on his bedside table. after sitting in silence for a second, taeyong feels ten watching him. 

taeyong cautiously looks back up, but his bangs fall in his eyes and all he can see is ten's lips and he's never wanted to disappear more than at this very moment.

ten brushes taeyong's hair out of his face and taeyong could properly see all of him and, god, it awoke so many different emotions in him. ten's silver hair had a blue tint to it from the color changing fairy lights in his room and the music coming from his record player complimented the raindrops hitting the window perfectly.

taeyong becomes hyper-aware of the way their knees were touching and he starts to sweat. his eyes dart around the room, not sure of what to say, or if he should even say anything at all.

ten chuckles and taeyong's attention snaps back to the boy in front of him. he raises his eyebrows in question.

"you're being weird," ten says, shoving taeyong's shoulder playfully. 

"i'm always being weird," taeyong replies, which is an achievement because he didn't think he could form coherent sentences in this situation. not with ten's face so close. not with the scent of his axe cologne filling the air.

"yeah, but... something's wrong"

taeyong opens his mouth to deny it, but closes it quickly. they are best friends, after all. it's only right that ten knows something is up.

ten shifts so he's closer than before and taeyong holds his breath. ten smirks and taeyong is internally pleading for him to just catch on and let him down easy so he doesn't have to come out and directly say it.

"it's a girl, isn't it?"

taeyong exhales.

maybe next time.


End file.
